Benutzer Blog:Mr. J. Bleistift/Thunderful Games: Reaktion und Erwartungen
center|link= Am 25.01.2018 wurde das Unternehmen Thunderful Games offiziell vorgestellt, das seit Dezember 2017 als Mutterunternehmen für die Schwedischen Indie-Entwickler Image & Form und Zoink dient. I&F sind bekannt für die SteamWorld-Reihe, ihr neuster Titel ist SteamWorld Dig 2. Zoink ist u.a. bekannt für Stick it to The Man! und arbeitet derzeit an Flipping Death und brachten kürzlich Fe heraus. Image & Form und Zoink ziehen bald gemeinsam ein neues Gebäude in Göteborg und eine engere Kooperation zwischen den Unternehmen findet zwar statt, allerdings arbeiten sie weiterhin getrennt an ihren Titeln. All zu spannend klingt das Ganze dadurch wohl erst einmal nicht, doch dieser Schritt öffnet beiden Unternehmen wundervolle Möglichkeiten. center|thumb|450px|Klaus Lyngeled und Brjánn Sigurgeirsson: Zwei beste Freunde, die sich untereinander und mithilfe ihrer jeweiligen Unternehmen schon seit einer langen Zeit gegenseitig Unterstützen. Nun ist ihre Kooperation offiziell. Meine Reaktion Auf IGN wurde am 25. Januar ein Exklusivinterview veröffentlicht, in dem die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den beiden Studios angekündigt wurde. Vor allem ging es in dem Interview um die langjährige Freundschaft von Brjánn und Klaus sowie die Kooperation der beiden Unternehmen und deren Zukunftsaussichten. Aus dem Interview geht hervor, dass Thunderful Games auch als Marke dienen soll, um die Spiele von Zoink und I&F stärker hervorzuheben und allgemein bekannter zu machen. Kooperation mit kleineren Unternehmen steht demnach nichts im Wege. Für mich war das schon ein kleines Glücksgefühl, das sich da bemerkbar machte. SteamWorld begeistert mich seitdem der zweite Teil erschienen ist und durch Zufall hatte ich vorher bereits die Gelegenheit, ''Stick it to The Man!'' von Zoink durchzuspielen, was auch einen besonders positiven Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen hatte. Es passierte die letzten Jahre leider immer seltener, das mich ein Spiel oder eine Ankündigung wie diese so sehr motiviert. Alles in Allem kann ich sagen, dass diese Ankündigung aus dem Bereich Gaming die erste in diesem Jahr war, die mich wirklich richtig gefreut hat. Meine Erwartungen/Hoffnungen Meine Messlatte sitzt hoch und bei I&F weiß ich, dass ich sie hoch ansetzen kann, schließlich übertreffen sie sich selbst immer wieder und wollen auch genau das erreichen. Generell habe ich bei I&F das Gefühl, dass sie bodenständig sind und sehr viel Wert auf die Zufriedenheit der Spieler legen. Zoink wirkt auf mich ebenfalls anständig und experimentierfreudig, was mir besonders bewusst wird, wenn ich auf die großen Unterschiede zwischen ihren Titeln Fe und Flipping Death schaue. Die beiden Unternehmen arbeiten weiterhin hart und lassen nicht nach, da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Diese gemeinsame Unterstützung öffnet auch kleineren Unternehmen einige Türen, was ich sehr bemerkenswert finde. Sie helfen also nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch anderen, kleinen Unternehmen, die gerade solch eine Unterstützung gebrauchen können. Und wenn uns Mojang mit Minecraft sowie I&F und Zoink eines gezeigt haben, dann, dass Schweden auch nicht nur gut darin ist, Möbel herzustellen. Generell erhoffe ich mir abgesehen davon natürlich entgegen der Aussagen ein Kooperationstitel der beiden Unternehmen, beispielsweise „Stick it to The Steambot - featuring Billy (the) Gill and Ted“, aber eins nach dem anderen! ImageFormTeam.jpg|Das Team von Image & Form ZoinkTeam2.jpg|Die Crew von Zoink! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag